


sherlock headcanonS

by akabane514



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: and more - Freeform, idk - Freeform, writing just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: just some things that I observed and want to share so!!!  :)) enjoy :))) !!!
Kudos: 2





	1. John and Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> i advice you to read by "entire works" so that it's easier tbh

Please remember that John was visibly jealous that "The Woman", Irene kept messaging. He was also upset about Janine. He was probably also jealous of Moriarty and probably his violin. You know what, he was probably also jealous of the cup he used in the morning but i am here for their relationship. Also, when Mary's ex was invited to the wedding, Sherlock was more concerned about him than John.


	2. sofa chair

in that one episode Sherlock said that he removed John's sofa chair because it was blocking his way to the kitchen but i believe that he removed it because it was too difficult to see an empty chair and i will accept no other reasons. honestly if it was blocking his way he would've just walked around it but nooo he took the initiative to move it out of his way.


	3. sherlock and john

remember when john punched this guy who called sherlock a bad name and i thought that was cute but REMEMBER WHEN SHERLOCK SHOT A MAN JUST BECAUSE HE FLICKED JOHN'S FOREHEAD????? NICELY DONE. okay i know it's to "protect mary" but i believe it's because sherlock wants john to be happy AND he thought only mary could provide that for him bUT THATS BEISDES THE POINT. HE SHOT HIM FOR FLICKING JOHN'S FOREHEAD IDC


	4. sherlock and lestrade

honestly can't wait for that awkward moment where Sherlock broke into Mycroft's apartment out of spite and is greeted by Lestrade like just imagine the confusion.

_"hello Sherlock"_

and he juST WHIPS AROUND WITH THE BIGGEST CONFUSED LOOK 

"Oh.. Uhm..."

He would then just fiddle around with his long coat like.

"Okay" *coughs* "bye" Sherlock coughs again "have fun?"

he would then just climb out of the window before Lestrade gesture to him to use the door.


	5. the watson baby and sherlock

so we all know that Jon and Mary had a baby but can you imagine sherlock first meeting the baby??? 

since it's just a baby obviously it has nothing for sherlock to deduce except maybe her height and weight and gender. so all sherlock sees is just a ton of question mark everywhere and he stood too close to the baby so it just yANKED HIS HAIR AND HE WENT "OUCH OUCH OUCH JOHN LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DOING TO ME" 

and as days pass, he would deduce that the baby loves john and mary and maybe that she is a light sleeper or she likes to sleep between the both of them at night. 

and then one day he deduced that "baby loves sherlock" and he would just smile.

she also likes sitting on him and he would just reading whatever he was holding out loud for her and she would just hold his hand and they would both be happy and i would be happy and this makes my heart smile


	6. mrs hudson

mrs hudson is THE biggest johnlock shipper and no one can convince me otherwise


	7. moriarty

remember that one episode where moriarty pretended to be someone he wasn't??? 

i swear i just doubted sherlock. and john. and moriarty. and mycroft. and lestrade. and molly. and mrs hudson. and my own existence. everything.

i just started screaming "OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WHAT IS GOING ON???" in my head of course but bottom point is i waS SO SHOCKED THAT I WAS PRACTICALLY SCREECHING IN MY HEAD IN LIKE 472 DIFFERENT HUMAN AND ANIMAL LANGUAGES


	8. sherlock

i bet sherlock was really excited when he was going to a university because he probably thought that there would be really smart but then he was definitely really really REALLY TURNED OFF by the obnoxious and ignorant people there making him regret coming to university


	9. Chapter 9

kind of obvious but i'm pretty sure Sherlock never believed in love until he met John. maybe because he thought he was too smart and had too much logic to do something as dumb as falling in love


End file.
